


겜칼 동거 썰

by mu_um



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, 현대 AU
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mu_um/pseuds/mu_um
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat cohabits with Gamzee. Gamzee does the drug to be inspired as he's a musician. Karkat works as a computerprogrammer. He smokes only when stress builds up. Karkat and Sollux have friendly rivalry. Tavros has a secret crush on Gamzee. But Gamzee doesn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Single Bed

**Author's Note:**

> 완성된 소설 형식이 아닌 썰이에요. 음슴체로 쓰였으니 신경 쓰이시는 분은 고려해주세요. 나중에 수능이랑 대입 끝나면 제대로 된 글로 만나요 :)

카르켓은 평소답지 않게 조용하게 그리고 평화적으로 이 일을 해결하려고 했다. 시도한 것 치고 카르켓의 눈빛은 눈앞에 있는 남자를 당장이라도 물어 죽일 듯 이글거렸다. 도끼눈으로 사람을 죽일 수만 있다면 그러고도 남았을 것이다. 하지만 눈빛은 눈빛일뿐 겜지의 털끝하나 건들이지 못했다. 카르켓은 단어 하나하나 끊어가며 차분하지만 힘주어말했다.

 

"겜지, 내 침대에서, 당장, 꺼져."

 

"...으음..."

 

"자는 척 하지마! 일어나란 말이야!"

 

카르켓은 여전히 자기 성질머리를 못이기고 소리를 빽 내질렀다 제 손으로 입을 틀어 막았다. 이 이상의 소란은 카르켓 스스로 원치 않았다. 정확하게는 아래층 아줌마가.

며칠 전, 아래 층에서 시끄럽다고 올라왔을 때 받은 모든 쪽팔림은 온전히 카르켓의 몫이였다. 하필 겜지랑 푸닥거리를 하고 있는 도중에 헝크러진 옷을 제대로 정돈 못하고 헐레벌떡 뛰어나간 것이였다. 잔뜩 화가 난 아래층 이웃 아주머니는 팔짱을 낀채 소음의 주인공을 위아래로 훑었다. 분명 위아래 옷을 걸치긴 걸쳤으나 카르켓은 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 사람처럼 창피해 죽을 것 같았다. 여태까지 아파트 복도든 엘레베이터든 마주쳐도 눈인사 한번 안하던 이웃과 얼굴 붉히도록 찐한 아이컨택 시간을 갖고 나서 집안으로 들어왔을 때, 겜지는 혼자 재밌다고 쇼파에서 소리 죽이고 웃음포를 터트리고 있었다. 얼마나 웃어 젖혔는지 눈물까지 훔치며 나중엔 너무 웃어서 배에 쥐가 난거 같다며 주물러달라고 했던가. 개자식.

그때 일을 떠올리는 것만으로도 또다시 핏줄이 꿈틀거렸다. 덥고, 짜증나고, 피곤하고, 졸리고... 아, 걍 빡친다. 카르켓은 폭발하기 일보 직전인 짜증을 억눌렀다.

 

"좋은 말로 할때 니 침대 가. 어서."

 

겜지는 살며시 한쪽 눈커풀을 들어 올렸다. 겜지도 졸리긴 마찬가지였으나 카르켓과 달리 피곤한 기색은 없었다.

 

"싫어. 좋은 말로 안하면 어쩔건데?"

 

"......."

 

그것은 소리없는 아우성. 카르켓은 겜지를 향해 아무 소리도 내지 못하고 마른 입술만 달싹이다 이내 포기해버렸다. 속에 있는 악을 내지르려고 하면 그 잊지 못할 이웃집 아줌마의 냉소가 목구멍에서 소리를 탁 막아버리는 것이였다. 겜지는 그 속을 아는지 모르는지 승리의 미소를 지으며 카르켓의 팔을 잡아 당겼다. 카르켓은 오늘도 두명이 같이 자기엔 턱없이 부족한 일인용(왜 일인용이겠는가. 힌 사람만 쓰라고 일인용 아니겠는가) 침대를 체격 좋은 남자와 밤새 공유할 운명이였다. 반나체 상태인 겜지는 이미 꿈나라에서 행복한 시간을 보내고 있었지만 카르켓은 이불을 둘러 싸매고 매트리스에서 떨어지지나 않게 온 몸에 신경을 곤두세웠다. 꿀잠이란 걸 마지막으로 자본적이 언제였을까, 생각이 다 끝나기도 전에 눈커플이 내려와 카르켓의 분노를 재웠다.

 

*

 

눈을 뜨면 따스한 햇살이 하얀 커튼에 녹아들어 보드랍게 방안을 비추는 아침이길 바랬다. 눈을 뜨기도 전에 카르켓은 아침이 되려면 몇 시간은 더 흘러야 한다는 것을 직감적으로 알 수 있었다. 얼어 뒤지겠는데 이 망할 이불은 어디 있는거야? 꿈인지 현실인지 구분조차 못하는 뇌는 갖다 버리고 오직 동물적인 감각으로 손을 더듬었다. 피부, 차가운 손가락가 대비되도록 따뜻한 겜지의 피부. 겜지는 열이 많은 체질이었다. 그러니 여름만 되면 팬티바람으로 온 집안을 휘젓고 다녔다. 면으로 된 천 쪼가리 한 겹 너머 카르켓도 같은거 달렸다고 하지만 민망할 건 민망하다! 다행이 카르켓의 거센 항의로 그가 사준 파자마를 잠깐 입어주지만 잘 때가 다가오면 이마저도 훨훨 날려버렸다. 더워서 잠을 이룰 수 없다는게 겜지의 주장이다. 그래, 사람이 어떻게 다 똑같을 수 있겠는가, 체질도 다르고, 체온도 다르고, 서로 인정하고 배려해야 이 사회가 잘 굴러가는 것이 아니겠는가. 그런데 도대체 왜 카르켓의 이불이 겜지 밑에 깔려있냐는 것이다! 아오! 카르켓은 침대에서 벌떡 일어나 쌓인 분노를 발에 담아 이불 약탈자의 어딘가를 냅다 깠다. 맞았는지 안 맞았는지 자고 있던 남자는 깨지도 않았지만 발이 아픈 것으로 보아 어딘가 때리긴 때렸다고 판단했다.

 

* * *

 

침대는 2대인데 겜지는 항상 카르켓과 한 침대를 쓰고 싶어함. 생각해봐. 성인 남자 두명이서 한 싱글 배드에 다 들어가겠음? 좁아서 미어터지고 잠을 제대로 잘 수 음슴. 게다가 겜지는 열이 많고 더위를 잘 타서 팬티 바람으로 곧잘 자는 반면 카르켓은 이불을 꼭꼭 덮고 잠. 근데 카르켓이 자다가 추워서 깨보면 이불이 겜지한테 깔림. 한두번 있는 일이 아니니 그냥 준나 부스스 일어나 겜지 발로 까고 차가운 쇼파에 가서 옆에 놓인 담요(한두번 있는 일이 아니라서 미리 갖다 둠ㅋㅋㅋㅋ) 덮고 오돌오돌 떨면서 잠. 쇼파에서 짜증을 식히며 현실과 잠의 경계가 허물어질 때 쯤 겜지가 '카르켓, 카르켓.'하면서 이름 부르는 소리가 아득히 귓가에 울려퍼짐. 가끔은 깨고 나면 잠결에 추웠는지 겜지 품에 파고 들어있는 카르켓을 발견하곤 함. 이땐 겜지가 깨서 카르켓이 잠꼬대로 자기 이름 부르는 거 들음ㅋㅋ 그럼 겁나 기분 째져서 품에 더 꼬옥 끌어안고 이마에 살짝 입 맞추고 잠. 암튼 이 침대 문제를 몇 번 거론했는데도 개선되지 않아 결국 2인용 침대를 사자는 의견까지 나옴. 겜지는 쿨하게 오키도키ㅋ 근데 남정네 둘이서 가구 매점 가서 2인용 침대 사기가 껄끄러움. 카르켓이 혼자 주문하겠다고 하지만 돈은 자기도 내는데 왜 너 혼자만 결정하냐며 겜지도 고르겠다고 함. 그래서 일단 인터넷으로 디자인 보고 합의 다 하고 가구 매장으로 감. 그런데 아이쿠 이런 우연이. 가는 길에 타브로스 만남. 겜지한테 사연을 들은 타브로스는 침대를 새로 살 것이 아니라 두 침대를 붙이는건 어떻냐고 제안해줌. 이 멍청한 커플은 그 생각을 못했던거임ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 겁나 방향 바로 바꿔서 집으로 돌아가 침대 붙이고 허무하게 끝

 

* * *

 

내면 좀 섭섭하니까

붙인 침대 위에서 여전히 팬티 바람인 겜지는 칼켓 쪽으로 몸 돌리고 칼켓은 천장 향하고 눈 감고 있음. 겜지는 손이라도 잡고 싶은데 칼켓이 전혀 눈치를 못채서 답답 터짐.

 

"카르켓"

 

"......."

 

"카르켓"

 

"나 자고 있는거 안보여?"

 

"카르켓"

 

"왜!"

 

"...사랑해"

 

"어."

 

"아니, 그거 질문이였어. 사랑해?"

 

"어."

 

"고마워."

 

"잘자"

 

그날 왠일인지 겜지는 자기 침대에서 얌전하게 잘 잤는데 그 다음날 일어나 보니까 카르켓이 품안에 안겨있었다는 후문


	2. Stereo Hearts

심장을 울릴 듯한 노래 소리가 헤드폰에서 터져나와 고막을 진동시켰다. 이렇게 귀를 함부로 썼다간 조만간 헤드폰은 커녕 보청기를 착용하는 신세가 되어버릴 것이다. 카르켓은 컴퓨터 작업 중이였다. 일을 할 때에는 십중팔구 노래를 빵빵하게 깔아뒀다. 그래야지만 다른 잡소음으로부터 자신의 페이스를 지킬 수 있었다. 이게 바로 '벼룩 잡다 초가삼간 홀라당 태워먹는다.'는 속담의 현대판 모습이다. 하지만 격렬한 노래 소리도 잡지 못한 벼룩이 있었으니...  
어디서 튀어나온 종이가 모니터 화면를 가렸다. 카르켓은 어느 정도 화면 내용을 외우고 있었기 때문에 마음속으로 가상의 화면을 띄어두고 타자를 치던 손을 멈추지 않았다. 심술이 난 겜지는 컴퓨터 본체 파란 불빛이 나는 동그란 전원 버튼에 손가락을 가져가는 시늉을 했다. 자판 위 손이 얼었다. 카르켓은 자신의 목소리가 들리지 않는 탓인지 약간 큰 목소리로 경고했다.  
  
"그거 누르면 니 인생도 강제 종료시킨다!"  
  
카르켓이 반응을 보이자 겜지는 더 크게 히죽 웃었다. 겜지는 애무하듯 버튼 주변을 원을 그리며 문질렀다. 그것이 먹혀들었다. 카르켓이 헤드셋을 거칠게 벗어 던졌다.  
  
"용건 말하는데 3초 준다. 3초..."  
  
3초는 너무 짧다! 벌써 삼분의 일이나 지나가버렸다. 일단 이 타이머부터 망가트리자. 겜지는 2초째 세고 있는 작은 남자의 멱살를 있는 힘껏 끌어 올려 키스를 시도했다. 그러나 돌덩이 충돌하는 소리가 골을 울렸다. 두 남자는 각자 이마를 붙잡고 고통에 몸을 비틀었다. 카르켓은 마지막 1초를 남겨두고 작은 신음 소리만 내었다. 모로 가도 서울만 가면 그만이다. 겜지는 아픔이 전해오는 이마를 꾹꾹 누르며 용건을 말했다. 작곡을 했는데 한번 들어봐달라는 것이었다.  
  
page break  
  
연주가 끝나자 카르켓은 놀란 감정을 숨기고 '이제 좀 들어줄만 하네.'라며 퉁명스럽게 말했다. 카르켓 기준에선 칭찬이였다. 겜지는 들어줘서 고맙다며 다시 자기 방으로 들어갔다. 겜지가 집에서 연습을 많이 한다고는 하지만 그런다고 이렇게 일취월장할 수 있나, 하는 의심이 사그라들지 않았기 때문이다. 겜지는 저녁 먹고 소화시킬 겸 산책을 나가는데, 카르켓이 같이 가자고 하면 질색인 것이다. 이유를 묻자 침까지 꼴깍 삼키며 혼자만의 시간이 필요하댄다. 처음에는 그러려니 넘어갔으나 점차 집에 들어오는 시간이 늦어졌다. 무엇보다도 그 냄새만큼은 완벽하게 떨치고 오지 못했다. 두어번 맡아본 적이 있는 냄새. 한번은 고등학교 다닐때 체육 창고 뒷쪽에서, 한번은 겜지 방에서 현행범으로. 그리고 지금 겜지 몸에 밴 냄새는 정확하게 일치한다고 단언할 수 있었다. 속아주는 것도 한계가 있다. 겜지를 믿어주고 감싸주는 것은 그를 위한 일이 아니다. 밑질 것도 없는데 겜지에게 직접 물어보자. 마침 겜지가 방에서 나왔다.  
  
"어디가?"  
  
"저녁 산책하러."  
  
"아하, 또 거기?"  
  
카르켓이 일부러 말을 느릿하게 빼며 비아냥거렸다. 키도 작은 주제에 팔짱을 끼고 삐닥하게 서서 현관 앞을 막았다. 겜지는 카르켓의 태도에서 '거기'라는 곳을 유추해보았다. 아마 마약 밀거래하는 술집을 말하는 것이다. 그곳에 가는 것은 맞지만 이제 더이상 약은 하지 않는다. 완전히 끊겠다고 카르켓 앞에서 맹세했다. 금단 증상이 올 때 빼고 그 약속을 잘 지켰다. 겜지는 이걸 자랑스럽게 생각했다. 그는 심각한 중독자였고, 이틀에 한번 꼴로, 혹은 더 자주 정맥에 주사 바늘을 꽂았다. 카르켓과 약속한 이후 근 일주일간 정신이 나갔었다. 카르켓이 안아줘도 원인 모를 불안감은 해소되지 않았고 온몸은 심하게 떨렸다. 잠은 당연히 오지 않았다. 침대 위에서 왼쪽으로 누웠다가 뒤집어 오른쪽으로 누워도 보고 했지만 잠은 오지 않았다. 침대에서 빠져나와 쇼파에서 몸을 동글게 말아 손톱을 뜯고 있으면 카르켓이 다가와 등을 쓸어주었다. 그리고 같이 밤을 새주었다. 카르켓은 겜지를 믿어주었고 겜지도 최선을 다해 그 믿음에 부응했다. 그런 카르켓이 지금 겜지의 앞을 막는 행동은 그를 믿지 못한다는 의미로 받아들어졌다. 겜지는 누군가 자신의 앞길을 막아서 화가 난 것이 아니였다. 카르켓이 자신을 믿어주지 않는다는 배신감이 가슴을 파고들 뿐이었다.  
  
"거기 또 가면 니 얼굴 보는 것도 끝이야."  
  
겜지는 카르켓의 몸에 닿지 않게 옆을 지나쳐 신발에 발을 욱여넣었다.  
  
"니 마음대로 해."  
  
"겜지!"  
  
문이 닫히는 소리와 함께 카르켓이 소리쳤지만 겜지는 그의 목소리를 똑똑히 들었다. 그리고 1초... 2초... 기다렸다. 아무 소리도 들리지 않고 그제야 무거운 발걸음을 뗐다.  
  
* * *  
  
겜지가 작곡하는거 좋아하는데 칼켓 위해서 막 녹음도 하고 앞에 앉혀두고 노래 불러주고. 처음엔 겜지 실력도 별로고 해서 귀찮았는데 점점 날이가면 날이갈수록 실력이 수준급임. 그리고 음악적으로 좀 타고난 끼가 보임. 예전엔 시큰둥한 반응이였는데 지금은 겜지가 악보라고 대충 휘갈긴 종이들고 칼켓 찾으면 자기도 은근 기대됨. 근데 실은 여기서 문제가 있었음. 겜지는 집에서도 연습 준나 하지만 실력이 다듬어지는거 보면 좀 전문가의 손길이 닿은걸 눈치챔. 겜지가 마약한다고 했잖음. 어둠의 손길을 같이 하는 친구들중 전문적으로 음악하는 애가 있어서 좀 도와준거임. 그 친구 도움 말고도 걍 약하고 삘받아서 작곡한것도 많음. 아니 대부분 그럼. 암튼 자기 실력도 좀 되고 그쪽 친구들이 음악에 끼가 있어서 겜지 선물 만들어 주는거 도와줌. 노래 녹음하고 CD로 만들어서 칼켓에게 선물함. 오글거린다고 싫어하지만 컴퓨터 할때 카르켓 헤드셋에선 이 노래만 나옴. 하지만 겜지는 모르겜지.  
  
아이고 중간에 써야됬는데, 겜지가 그래도 약하는거 끊는답시고 정말 안하는데 그쪽을 자꾸 들락날락하니까 머리고 옷이고 냄새가 베서 옴. 카르켓은 겜지가 거기 가는거 겁나 싫어함. 혐오함. 또 가면 니 얼굴 안보겠다고 으름장을 두지만 겁나 안갈래야 안갈 수 음슴. 들어왔는데 또 냄새나니까 카르켓이 빡쳐서 겜지 앞에서 담배 핌. 근데 겜지도 칼켓이 담배피는거 싫어함. 그리고 조금 억울한게 자기는 진짜로 약을 끊었는데 냄새가 베서 오는것일 뿐이고 칼켓은 자신의 말 안 믿어주고 오해해서 짜증남. 근데 애인씨가 싫아하기도 하고 자기도 약하는거 보면 더 참기 힘드니까 카페나 작업 환경 더 좋은 쪽에서 하자고 제의하고 받아들어짐으로써 문제 해결.


	3. Crack Hardy

(...전략...)

무슨 생각을 하다가 잠에 들었는지 기억이 나지 않았다. 겜지는 꿈에서 깨고 나서 내가 잠을 잤구나 자각을 했다. 내용은 자세히 기억나지 않았지만 전에도 꿔본적 있는 꿈이었다. 흐릿한 안개같은 기억중 선명한 한가지는 철저하게 겜지 혼자였다는 것이다. 매일보는 카르켓마저 악몽에 나오지 않아 야속했다. 꿈에서도 외로웠고 사람 품이 그리웠다. 무서움보다 외로움이, 외로움보다 그리움이 참기 힘들다는 말이 맞았다. 불안한 마음은 떨쳐지지 않았다. 하지만 아직 사방은 어두운 한밤 중이였고 다음 날을 위해 다시 눈을 붙였다. 그리고 아주 자연스럽게 카르켓 침대로 팔을 뻗었다. 혼자 자는 것을 무서워하는 어린 아이도 아닌데 중간에 깨면 꼭 카르켓을 찾았다. 카르켓이 옆에 존재한다는 것만으로도 겜지는 알 수 없는 불안감으로 부터 벗어나 안정되었다. 뻗은 손은 차갑게 식은 침대 시트를 더듬었다.

*

카르켓은 베란다에 있었다. 겜지가 일부러 발을 끌며 인기척을 냈지만 카르켓은 그대로 등을 돌린 채 난간에 기대 담배를 폈다. 일부러 숨겨왔던 담배꽁초 화분도 발치에 위치시켰다. 겜지는 분명히 화를 낼 것이다. 그리고 카르켓도 화를 낼 것이다. 어디서 작반하장이냐며, 너는, 너도 다시 시작하지 않냐고 따질 생각이였다. 너도 하니까 나도 한다는 유치한 발상은 초등학교 졸업과 동시에 청산했어야 했지만 그게 그들의 수준이였다. 카르켓은 곧 다가올 불협화음이 두려웠다. 일은 저질렀지만 막상 겜지 눈을 쳐다볼 생각을 하니 손이 떨렸다. 우리는 왜 이 모양 이 꼴밖에 안될까. 마지막 니코틴 한모금을 입에 가져가는 도중 손가락 사이 잡은 느낌이 사라졌다. 담배를 따라 시선을 이동하니 겜지와 눈이 마주쳤다. 겜지는 화가 났을때 특유의 가는 눈초리로 카르켓을 내려다보았다. 더럭 겁이 났다. 그 눈을 감당할 수 없어 뺏어간 담배에 눈을 고정했다. 떨리지 않게 딱 한 단어를 내뱉을 수 있었다. 줘. 돌아오는 대답은 '그만 펴.'  
그 말은 카르켓의 화를 돋구었다. 겜지는 카르켓에게 강요할 수 없는 입장이다. 그도 양심이 있다면 먼저 찔리는 것이 있을 것이고 그것 먼저 사과를 했어야 했다. 카르켓이 원한건 사과였다. 아니, 진짜로 원한건 대화였다. 언제 다시 시작했는지, 왜 다시 사용하게 됬는지, 힘들진 않는지, 내가 도와줘야 할 건 없는지... 묻고 싶었고, 듣고 싶었고, 도와주고 싶었다. 이제, 카르켓도 지쳤다. 겜지 곁에 머무르는 것이 지쳤다. 그를 좋아하면 좋아할 수록 힘이 들었고, 좋아하는 만큼 많이 데었다. 상처가 아물 시간이 필요했다. 그리고 니코틴도.  
카르켓은 한숨을 내쉬고 주머니에서 담배갑을 꺼냈다 역시 겜지에게 통째로 뺏겼다. 한박자 늦게 몸을 날려보지만 아쉬울 것도 없이 키 차이를 넘지 못했다. 겜지의 남은 손이 카르켓의 어깨를 아플 정도로 꽉 붙잡았다. 겜지와 말하고 싶은 마음이 싹 가셨다. 겜지의 가슴팍을 세게 밀치고 그가 주춤하는 사이 카르켓은 제 방으로 성큼성큼 들어갔다. 그 뒤통수에 카르켓, 하고 불렀지만 대답없이 방문을 큰 소리 나게 닫았다.

* * *

겜지 술집 들락날락 하면서 결국 다시 xtc(마약) 복용. 카르켓은 다시 복용한 그날 단번에 알아 차리지만 말 안함. 겜지는 죄책감에 빠졌지만 마약은 악마와의 계약이란 말이 있잖음? 악마는 이제 겜지에게 음악적 영감도 쾌락도 죄책감을 느낄 일말의 여유도 주지 않을거임. 여태까지 받은 행복까지 모조리 뺏어버릴 것임.  
달빛도 희미하게 방안을 밝히는 밤, 겜지가 자고있는 카르켓 코 앞에 대고 손을 흔들어봄. 아무런 반응이 없는걸 보니 깊은 잠에 빠졌다고 판단 내림. 침대에서 살짝 빠져나온 겜지가 뭔 봉투 부스럭거리는 소리와 함께 밖에 나감. 당근 마약하러. 문 닫히는 소리와 동시에 카르켓도 눈을 뜸.  
(다음날 너무 평화로움. 겜지는 뭐가 좋다고 싱글벙글 칼켓은 딱히 변화 없는 무표정. 평소와 똑같은 일상에 균열이란 보이지 않음. 이제는 안들키는걸 오히려 안도하는 겜지. 이제는 겜지에게 애증을 느끼는 카르켓. 아무것도 달라진게 없는데, 서로 육감적으로 말로 설명할 수 없는 이질감을 느낌. 그날 밤, 자다 깬 겜지는 습관적으로 옆 침대를 더듬음. 차갑게 식은 시트만 손에 잡힘.)  
졸린 눈을 비비고 나오니 카르켓은 베란다 창틀에 기대 담배를 뻑뻑 펴대고 있음. 옆에 놓인 재떨이엔 이미 다 다버린 담배꽁초 두개가 담겨있었음. 겜지가 말없이 다가와서 뺏음. 손에서 사라진 담배를 따라 시선을 옮기다보니 겜지랑 눈이 마주침. 겜지가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 칼켓 내려다봄. 카르켓은 겜지의 시선을 피해 담배에 눈을 고정함.

*  
줘  
그만 펴  
*

한숨 내쉬고 주머니에서 담배갑을 꺼내는데 역시 겜지가 통째로 뺏어감. 한박자 늦게 몸을 날려보지만 키차이 때문에 실패. 남은 한 손으로 카르켓 어깨를 붙잡았으나 거칠게 밀쳐짐. 뒤돌아 제 방으로 성큼성큼 들어가는 그 뒤통수에 카르켓, 하고 불러보지만 대답없이 방문만 쾅 하고 닫힘. 잠긴 방문은 다음날 점심이 지나도록 열리지 않음. 겜지는 아침도 차리고 치우고 점심도 차리고 치우고 그리고 또 저녁도 차림. 물론 겜지도 카르켓과 똑같이 아무것도 입에 대지 않음. 심지어 물도.

*  
카르켓  
내가 잘못했어. 미안해  
우리 나와서 말하자, 응?  
제발, 듣고 있으면 대답 해줘.  
*

카르켓은 문에 바로 등 기대고 있으면서도 죽은듯 가만히 있음. 겜지 벌줄 겸 하루만 그렇게 있을 심산이였음. 적어도 그땐 그랬음. 갑자기 발걸음이 분주해지더니 뭔가 외출을 하려는 모양, 들리는 정보로도 많은걸 유추할 수 있었음. 조용히 하지만 빠르게 무언가 준비하고 있다. 아마도 외출? 카르켓의 예상은 적중. 삼십분 정도 이어진 은밀한 소란은 육중한 현관문이 닫힘으로 끝남. 시게 바늘은 자정을 향해 달리고 있었음. 카르켓은 위에 겉옷을 더 걸칠 여유 없이 겜지의 뒤를 밟기로 함.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 나중에 나중에... 쓸게요. 겨울에. 아마도. 그때면 마음편하게 쓸 수 있으니까요


End file.
